It's a Biography
by vanessa.barratt
Summary: What if it wasn't all fiction?
1. Chapter 1

**AN- I don't own Harry Potter JK Rowling does. This story has partially been published previously but I've lost access to that account. All existing chapters will be uploaded at once before regular uploads resume in a couple of weeks**

Bella packed her books as the final bell rang. It had been a long day and it wasn't over yet by a long shot. Bella had exactly three hours till she was due at the club for work and her stomach was making some very distressing sounds.

"Ok, ok. I'll feed you" she muttered under her breath, while pointing her feet in the direction of town and her favourite restaurant, afraid that if she went home, she'd fall asleep and miss her shift. Hitching her bag higher, she walked through the throngs of early evening shoppers till she arrived at Le Petit Maison; the small, family run French restaurant in the heart of old London. Smells of fine food and the unmistakeable scent of chocolate wafted to her from across the street and her stomach made another sound of protest.

"We're here, so shut up" She whispered, crossing the street and entering. James, the Maitre d' took no time at all in a tight hug and kissing both her cheeks.

"Mon Cherie, it az been too long. Mama tort you ad dezerted uz for that new I-talian place." He exclaimed in his wonderful, but fake, accent. Bella knew for a fact that James had been born and bred in east London, due to the small detail of sharing a house with his sister but she also knew that the ladies that lunched love James, with his blonde hair, blue eyes and Casanova accent. It was really a shame that he wasn't her type, or more importantly, she wasn't his.

"James, I'm fine. You know I can't stand eating Italian, too many comments about my name. Tell Madam Garcia that I'd never dream of eating anywhere else." James laughed and swatted her with a menu.

"But you are beautiful, no matter what you zink. Your usual table mademoiselle?"

""Oui, sil vous plait." Bella laughed and took her customary seat by the window. "Tell Monsieur Garcia, I'll have whatever he's in the mood to cook and I'll have a very large glass of white wine." James smiled and left with her order, she heard excited French as he entered the kitchen, then he was back with the largest glass of wine ever seen by man,

"Papa say you're in for quite zee treat an you are not to rush around so much. He knows exactly why you 'avent been in. You shouldn't push yourself too much. He says you need to find yourself a nice boy." Bella smiled ruefully.

"Please tell me he's not still pushing you to ask me out."

James took a quick look around the restaurant before dropping his accent completely. "Honey, the day my dad tells me to find a nice boy, I will marry you." He laughed "Now you just relax, enjoy your wine and I'm going to seat that prime example of sex-on-a-stick stood by the bar." He gestured to a man stood at the other side of the restaurant and Bella raised and eyebrow at the view.

"Oh my, he does look yummy. Tell your dad to hold desert, I think it's just walked in." She said laughing, only around James could she be this inhibited. At Uni, she was the bookworm and the club she was the girl who could mix five cocktails in four minutes but here she was both one of the girls and part of the family.

"Hands off sister, I saw him first." He whispered before sauntering away. Bella caught snatches of James' accent in full flow before taking her book from her bag and a large sip of wine. Settling down more comfortably in her seat, she found her place and began to read.

"_Harry had not expected Hermione's anger to abate overnight..."_

"Excuse me, do you mind if I join you? I hate eating alone."

Bella looked up irritatedly from her book, annoyed at being interrupted. It didn't matter that she'd read the book seven times but when she saw exactly who was interrupting her, she didn't mind quite so much. Bella placed her book by her glass and placed a napkin over it, it wouldn't do to be seen reading a children's book. He really was, for lack of a better phrase, sex-on-a-stick. His raven hair was slightly messed, giving the impression that he'd spent all day running his hands through it and his eyes were astounding, a perfect shade of emerald mixed with the colour of a forest glade. He was tall, a good thing in Bella's book considering she was 5'8" herself and he had the body of someone that must either live in a gym or never spend a minute sat still.

"Not at all. Have a seat." Just then she saw James over the man's shoulder, throwing her dramatic evil glares and she laughed. The man opposite her looked offended and she quickly tried to explain herself. "I'm sorry but I think the guy that seated you is a little annoyed with me." The man looked over his shoulder at James, who was now miming Bella's death which turned into wiping a table as he noticed his audience. The man laughed

"To be perfectly honest, he was also a reason of me asking to sit here." Bella smiled

"James is an acquired taste but you'd love him if you got to know him."

"I get the feeling that's what James is counting on." He laughed good naturedly as both their meals arrived. The meal went smoothly, with none of the awkward silences you'd expect between strangers. They laughed about everything, he loved the fact she was smart and looked impressed at tales she told him from the club. Everything was going perfectly till he ran his hands through his hair and moved his fringe.

Bella's world seemed to stop. There, sat innocently on his brow was a scar, a scar that was shaped like a very define lightening bolt. She had to be hallucinating, there was no other explanation. He couldn't he real. While Bella's mind was turning somersaults, her dinner companion had noticed her silence.

"Hello? Are you ok?"

Bella gave her head a brisk shake

"I'm not sure, either I've lost my mind or your something that can't be real"

"What? Handsome, charming and ideal company?"

Bella shook her head and lifted the napkin from her almost forgotten book

"Oh right" he said, his face falling. Bella took stock of him again, his dark hair, his green eyes and his age that she'd put at around 28/29. It all fitted but to say what she was seeing was real would be like saying she'd had a breakfast of green eggs and ham before lunch with the Mad Hatter.

"I never caught your name Mr...?"

"Potter, you're right. I'm Harry Potter."

Bella's eyesight swam and she slid to the floor.

**AN- Did you see that coming? I've seen everything done but this, read 10 different versions of the Epilogue, HHr, HG and even HDr fics but I thought this one would be fun to write. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, this would be costing you $20 XD**

Chapter 2

Harry was really enjoying himself, more than he'd done in years and this woman was amazing. He found himself comparing her to Hermione, smart, funny and completely clueless to how brilliant she really was. He was dying to touch her, to graze her hand with his, to move the hair from her eyes but he couldn't so he started playing with his hair instead. Harry realised his mistake as he saw her eyes widen. He'd forgotten to use the cosmetic charm before leaving the Ministry. '_Maybe it's a coincidence, not everyone has read those stupid books._' He hoped but part of him knew his luck wouldn't push that far.

"Hello? Are you ok?" He asked

She shook her head

"I'm not sure, either I've lost my mind or your something that can't be real"

_Bluff Harry! Bluff! _His mind screamed

"What? Handsome, charming and ideal company?"

Bella shook her head and lifted the napkin from her almost forgotten book

"Oh right" he said, his face falling.

'_That's it. She's rumbled you now Potter.'_

"I never caught your name Mr...?"

_'You may as well tell her now.'_

"Potter, you're right. I'm Harry Potter."

Harry dove from his seat as the girl collapsed. He'd made a fine mess of things. James came running over and shoved Harry out of the way.

"Bella! Bella! Wake up, come on babe you're ok. Just wake up" James cried, distressed. This guy definitely wasn't used to real dramatic moments.

"James, move a second will you. I don't think shaking her like that will accomplish anything, unless you're planning on giving her a concussion." Harry gently moved James out of the way while he pretended to check her pulse. In actual fact he wanted James somewhere he wouldn't see him pull his wand from his pocket or hear him whisper 'Evenerate'. The spell worked better than smelling salts and she started stirring.

Bella came around with a groan, she felt like a fool. Surely the last few minutes hadn't happened and she was about to open her eyes to her bedroom but it wasn't to be. Bella gently lifted one eyelid and saw Harry, wand in hand and James fidgeting on the spot behind him.

"Oh great," she groaned, "So we've got the Cowardly Lion and the Wizard. When do the Tinman and Scarecrow get here?" Monsieur Garcia chose that moment to emerge from the kitchen with arms full of pans and utensils. Bella started laughing manically and James looked worried but Harry just joined in.

"I think she's going to be ok." He laughed

"Are you sure? She sounds delirious." James' worried tone was almost enough to send Bella over the edge but if she didn't calm down soon, James would send for his mother. If that happened, Madame Garcia would insist on calling an ambulance or something equally well meaning but pointless.

"James, I'm fine. I just had a bit of a dizzy spell is all. Do me a favour and get me another glass of wine and I'll be ok." She smiled. James seemed mollified by her mention of alcohol. That was more like the Bella he knew, she was sure. "Harry, can you help me up? And put that thing away," she added in a whisper. Harry obliged and offered her his left hand while his right was surreptitiously putting his wand back in his pocket.

"I'm sorry about that" he offered once Bella was back in her seat with the fresh glass of wine and James left to deal with more customers. "I shouldn't have told you but you'd guessed as much yourself. I could always Obliviate you..."

"Certainly not!" She said heatedly. "You can't do that, it's dangerous isn't it?"

"Well yes but only if not done properly. I would ask Hermione to do it."

"Hermione? She's real too? What else is true?"

"Most of it to be honest. It's actually my biography."

Bella gaped "Your what?! How did it..."

"Bella, are you still going to work? You'll be late if you are" James called, shooing his father back into the kitchen.

"Aw crap" She exclaimed "You're going to meet me after work." She told Harry in a tone that implied he had no choice. "I finish at midnight, the KittyKat club in Covent Garden" Harry merely nodded and smiled. Wild Hippogriffs couldn't keep him away. He was amazed that, excluding the fainting, she was taking it amazingly well.

Bella took a last look at the Boy Wonder, or rather the Man Wonder and shook her head in an attempt to get the gears back into place. She took another last look to see if he'd disappeared, then left for work.

Harry arrived at the club early and was surprised to note it was a burlesque dance club. Bella didn't seem the type to work here. He'd have put money on her working somewhere quieter. Harry had intended to wear his cloak so he could watch her work but entering the club he realised it wouldn't be possible, there were just too many people so he settled for hiding himself at the edge of the bar.

Bella was on top form that night, in an attempt to forget the fiasco in the restaurant earlier, she threw herself into work and decided on flair over quantity, it took more concentration. As she twirled, threw and caught bottles customers cheered. Mid-spin she checked the time, ten to twelve. _He'll be here soon._

Harry watched in awe as Bella performed moves he would have sworn impossible without a wand. She was so graceful and not only that but somewhere in the dance of bottles, she was actually managing to serve drinks. He was sure most of the people on her patch of bar had been served and were staying to watch the show. Bella performed a big finish, involving several bottles, a dozen feet and a cocktail glass. She bowed to the crowd, took her wage from the till and collected her tips before sliding over the bar in front of Harry. He didn't even realise she'd seen him.

"Bella, that was amazing" He shouted over the music

"Well you're not the only one with talent, Mr Potter" She said breathlessly "Now lets get out of here before they ask me to work late."

Bella grabbed Harry's hand and almost dragged him to the fire exit by the bar. Out in the night air, she shivered, Harry took off his jacket and offered it to her.

"Thanks, I normally just catch a cab home after work"

"It's fine. I'm sorry for messing up your night" Harry apologised insincerely. "Shall we take a walk?" He offered his arm and led her towards quieter surroundings.

"Harry, didn't you promise to tell me how your biography became a fiction book?" Bella asked innocently. She was dying to know how but didn't want to seem too eager. Harry laughed

"That I did but I don't think here is the best place to share it. Are you willing to accompany me home? I'm afraid the walls are liable to have ears around here."

"Of course but what do you mean ears?"

"When the book was published, it was agreed that no one could ever find out I really exist but I have a good feeling about you. Just remember 13 Grimauld Place."

"But..."

"I'll tell you when we get there. Now hold on" Harry grabbed Bella's arm and turned abruptly on the spot. When Bella opened her eyes, gasping for breath, she discovered the were in a small garden in the centre of a square. As she opened her mouth to speak harry put a finger to her lips and whispered "Give me two minutes and follow me in." Bella stood in shock as she watched Harry run up the steps to a house that wasn't there a moment ago but that didn't make sense, how could this house exist when most of the world knew exactly where it was? Making up her mind to ask him that first, she ran up the steps to join him. Bella opened the door as a crack sounded from inside.

Harry heard Bella enter just as Kreacher left and thanked god that she wasn't two seconds sooner.

"Welcome to my home. Would you like a drink?" Bella nodded. Harry took her hand and led her down the stairs to the kitchen where he placed a butterbeer in front of her and summoned a plate of bread and cheese. "Where do you want to start?" Harry asked smiling.

"How can this place still be a secret when it was in the books?" She asked immediately, reaching for the butterbeer.

"Oh that one's easy" He grinned "Joanne isn't a secret keeper, so when the book came out and people started coming to find the house, no one could see it because the protective charms were still working. It just meant I had to stay at the Weasley's for a few weeks."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Is JK Rowling a witch then?"

"Not at all. I went to school with her sister but that's part of a bigger story. Why don't I start at the beginning?" Bella nodded and got more comfortable in her seat by the fire.

"It all began when Diana cornered me in the library..."

**AN- Next: How us poor Muggles ended up with the Philosophers Stone and for the sake of continuity, let's just pretend that Harry had loads of time in 6****th**** year to give JK all the info she needed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN – I don't own Harry Potter, just FYI ;)**

"It all began when Diana cornered me in the library during 6th year. She was in seventh and told me that she'd been telling her older sister all my tales and that Joanne thought it would make a brilliant book, had I ever considered writing a biography? I asked her where would I ever find the time and more importantly who would want to read about me but she managed to wear me down.

I met her older sister, Joanne, on a Hogsmead weekend and it all sort of took off from there. I'd always wanted Hermione to write it, if ever it did get written but she outright refused to ever do it. She claimed that she'd never get it right and it would turn out all wrong, as if Hermione would ever produce anything that wasn't 100% right" Harry laughed. "Hedwig managed to get quite the workout those few months. Every time I wrote Joanne with some more stuff she might find useful, she sent the latest version back with her. It wasn't till after it all went wrong, that I realised she didn't have an owl." Harry grimaced at the memory. "It turned out that since Joanne didn't have an owl, she sent the manuscript to the publishers by courier. Do you remember who published the books?"

"Bloomsbury wasn't it?"

"Yes and the best magical publishers are called Bloomberry. This is where it all went wrong. Joanne addressed the package to Bloomberry Books on Sono Square but because she used a courier instead of an owl, the courier thought she'd misspelt it. So he took the manuscript to Bloomsbury Books on Soho square. No one realised the mistake till she got a phone call from a guy named Nick Parkes at Bloomsbury. Before she'd even had time to ask what he wanted, he started raving about a book he said would 'change the face of children's literature' was 'The best thing in children's books since Dr. Seuss'. The only blessing was that Joanne is as smart, if not smarter, than her sister; a Ravenclaw now I think of it and she told Parkes that she couldn't do anything till she'd spoken to her agent. To make an even longer story shorter, she contacted her sister, who told me, who told Dumbledore, who contacted the Ministry, who dragged me up in front of the Wizengamot for the second time in under two years." Bella gasped

"Oh no, don't worry. I don't think they ever intended to throw me in Akaban or expel me but they were rather pissed to say the least. I was charged with breaking the statute of secrets and other rubbish but they couldn't make it stick. In the end, the hearing turned into a meeting and we tried to figure out a way out of the mess. We decided to Obliviate anyone from the muggle world that had come into contact with the book but it soon became apparent that Mr Parkes had shown the manuscript to anyone and everyone that was willing to look. There was no way we could alter all those peoples memories. Eventually we were forced to admit that there was very little we could do, Joanne couldn't even refuse to allow the book to be published because that would just draw more attention. The Wizengamot was forced to allow it to go ahead and the rest is history. Joanne became JK, you know she doesn't really have a middle name and I found my biography on the children's fiction shelves."

"Do you ever wish it'd never happened?" Bella asked

"Sometimes but at other times it's just too funny for words. Especially the movies. They make everything seem so easy and then in the same beat sometimes get everything spot on. The graveyard scene from the fourth film was one of the toughest and in the fifth... When Sirius..." Harry looked like he wanted to say more but his voice had started cracking. Bella simply took his hand and waited for him to come back to the present.

After a moment. Harry blinked away unshed tears and smiled at her, she took this as an ok to ask more questions.

"What about the epilogue? I thought you and Ginny were supposed to have rode off into the sunset by now." She asked, half hoping Harry would tell her that little nugget had no base in actual fact. Harry laughed.

"Oh Ginny and I did get married." He said nonchalantly.

"What? Are you sure it's ok me being here? Wont she be annoyed that you're bringing strange women home?"

"Calm down Bella. We were divorced two years ago. I guess we married too young and didn't know what to expect." Bella took a deep steadying breath and thought of something else.

"What about Ron and Hermione?"

"Ah well that's a different story. Hermione is currently serving life in Azkaban for using an unforgivable on Ron, or rather all three. She first used Imperius on him so he'd go tell his mother that she's an interfering old trout, followed by Cruciatus because he was annoying her and she finished with Avada Kedavra." Harry looked solemn. Bella looked at Harry in shock. That certainly seemed possible from what she'd read, not that Hermione would kill someone but that Ron could wind someone up enough to want to kill him but then she realised that they were talking about Hermione, if anyone was smart enough to get away with it, she was.

"That's ok. Take the mickey out of the Muggle why don't you?" She said in a mock pout while slapping his hand.

"Ok ok, you're right. She's not in Azkaban but they're not together either. Well not this week at least. She's currently staying in one of my spare rooms till she decides to either forgive him or find a place of her own."

"Harry James Potter, you sound like you want me to leave." Neither of them had heard Hermione come down the stairs and Bella jumped, almost dropping her butterbeer in the process.

"Mione, I didn't know you were up." Harry said motioning to the third seat by the fire.

"And I didn't know you were bringing someone home. I heard your voice and thought you were talking to Kreacher." She threw a worried look at Bella. "I mean no offence, I didn't hear your voice." Bella smiled

"Probably because I was letting Harry do all the talking." Hermione took a good look at their house guest and Bella felt akin to a bug under a microscope.

"You're a Muggle aren't you?" Hermione asked and Bella nodded open mouthed.

"How can you tell?"

"Well you're sat with your feet toward the fire instead of using a heating charm and you're drinking your butterbeer like it's ambrosia. Most magical folk are brought up on the stuff and treat it like you would a can of Coke." She turned back to Harry, anger descending like a veil. "But you! I'm waiting for you to explain why..." She gestured toward Bella.

"Bella?" Harry offered

"Ok, Bella. I'm waiting for you to explain why Bella is sat in your kitchen, I'm guessing with complete knowledge of what and who you are."

"Well that's simple." He grinned. "Bella guessed."

"How can a Muggle..." She threw a quick look to Bella "And I mean no offence by the word but how could a Muggle just guess that you're a wizard, saved the world and not only that but you're a fictional character in the..." Comprehension dawned "You weren't using the charm! Of all the thick head idiotic things you've done! Why? Why? If the ministry finds out they'll...They'll... Throw you in Azkaban and snap your wand!" Hermione finished breathlessly because she'd removed one of her slippers and been punctuating every word with a slap aimed at Harry's head, as though she'd been trying to beat sense into him.

"Hermione, you're over reacting. They're too busy trying to get me to take over as head of the department to even notice Bella knows. Not to mention I could probably out duel half the DMLE but it wont come to that he added, noticing Bella's look of dismay. Harry gave Hermione back his full attention. "Now be nice to Bella, you're going to make her think you don't like her before you've even said hello properly."

"That's ok, I shouldn't have come. I..."

"No Bella, I'm sorry." Hermione said, cutting through Bella's apologies. "It's just Harry stands to lose a lot if the statue is discovered broken and I'm just used to being his conscience."

"But I don't understand Hermione. Your parents know and Wizards have been marrying Muggles for centuries. How can that not be classed as breaking the statute?"

"It was accepted long ago that Wizards would eventually have to marry Muggles or at least Muggle borns, otherwise magic would have died out before it even began. Harry's case is different though because his description is so accurate in the books and his name is famous in both worlds, the Wizengamot decided that it would be better if he didn't have any contact at all with Muggles."

"Forced me and tried to make me swear on my magic more like!" Harry interrupted.

"Well yes that. That's the reason his existence is a secret out of our world. All it takes is for you to introduce him to your friends as Harry Potter and a few more people figure it out and the statue is broken for good." Hermione looked uncomfortable and started picking at her robe. She knew if it came down to having to Obliviate Bella, she would be the one to have to do it. Harry seemed to read her mind.

"I wont let you do it Hermione!"

"But Harry! Consider the consequence. How can we keep this a secret from everyone? You can't..."

"I can and I will Hermione. Bella do you want to forget about everything that happened today or are you willing to perform a little charade for a while?" Bella started shaking and nodding her head simultaneously. She was incredibly confused by the half a conversation she had just witnessed but she wasn't willing to go back and she would lie to make sure she didn't have to."

"Harry what are you planning?" Asked Hermione in a worried tone.

"It's simple Hermione. The only problem is that Bella isn't magical, right?"

"Well yes, I suppose but.."

"Then all we have to do is convince the world she is. How often do you use visible spells? Or make potions? Or use your magic at all apart from everyday mundane things?"

"Well almost never, not since school. You can't seriously be suggesting that we..."

"Well why not? She's awesome," Bella blushed "and I don't want her to forget. I don't ant her to have to leave. We could say she's Luna's cousin. That way even muggle things we can't act away, will be put down to the Lovegood weirdness."

"Luna's not weird!"

"We know that but the rest of the Wizarding world still thinks the whole family is off. Bella having Muggle habits would seem normal in comparison. Do we still have those wands from our year on the run?" Harry asked.

"Yes they're in your room above the wardrobe."

"Ok. Can you bring them down and a set of your robes? Actually, Bella could you go with her and get changed and pick a wand? I just want to see if it could work." Harry smiled beguilingly at Bella.

"Come on Bella. Years of friendship have taught me to just humour him when he gets like this." Hermione grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to her feet. "But I do think I have a set of robes that will suit you perfectly." Bella just nodded mutely and followed Hermione. Too overwhelmed and in shock to even speak.

As they travelled through the house, Bella felt she'd already been there before. The only thing that was missing was the screeching portrait of Mrs Black.

"Oh we got around the permanent sticking charm by replacing the entire wall." Hermione answered when asked. "Here we are." They'd stopped at a door still signed R.A.B. "This is my room now lets find those robes." Hermione almost disappeared in the the wardrobe and Bella heard a few muffled squeaks and bangs before Hermione emerged triumphant, holding a stunning emerald robe. "This will match your eyes perfectly, now get changed while I get the wands."

Bella was just fastening the robe as Hermione returned, covered in dust.

"Harry has got to tell Kreacher to start cleaning up there." She handed Bella the wands, "now pick one. Whichever you like best. I don't think we'll be getting any sparks from them" She said smiling. Bella took the wands from her and felt something akin to a static shock and as she looked toward the hand that was a little sore, she realised she must have dropped one of the wands and caught it with her opposite hand. The wand was long, easily over 10 inches and made of the lightest wood Bella had ever seen and right at the base of the handle, there was a tiny green stone. Bella had never really liked green but it seemed to be turning into her colour. As Hermione fussed around her hair, she tightened her hold on the wand, trying to remember it's mention in the book but all the wands taken in the last book were dark. She was almost sure of it but afraid the wand would be taken, she stayed quiet and obediently turned when Hermione took her shoulders and led her down the stairs.

Harry heard the girls approach and looked up to see Bella walk through the door. His breath caught in his throat and all rational thought fled. She was absolutely beautiful. Her mahogany hair had been let loose and it cascaded around her face. The green of her robe picked out the jade hidden in the blue of her eyes and added to the wand held in her hand, she looked not only born to magic but the reason magic itself was created.

Hermione cleared her throat, immensely please at the effect Bella was having on Harry. She knew exactly why he wanted to keep her in the loop and the sooner he realised that, the better they'd all be. How she wasn't sure but she knew Bella was important to him.

Bella had felt, well she wasn't sure. It was somewhere between excited, hopeful, scared and another emotion she couldn't name and she couldn't make up her mind whether to be glad or angry that Hermione had broke the spell and she started fingering the wand mindlessly.

"Bella," Harry began hoarsely "I think you were born to pull this off"

**AN – Please review. You guys make my day. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN – I don't own the rights to HP, JKR and WB does**

Bella awoke with a strange feeling of still dreaming. She recognised the room and where she was but her brain was screaming that it couldn't possibly be real. While she was trying to reconcile fact and fiction there were hesitant footsteps by the door and someone tapped lightly on the wood.

"Bella...are you awake?" Hermione whispered through the wood.

"I'm up Hermione. Come in."

She walked in with a smile. "Have you freaked out yet?"

"I was just about to before you knocked but it can save. Is it time to crawl out of the rabbit hole yet?" Bella asked almost seriously.

"Well that depends. You can put your jeans on and I'll call you a taxi or you can put that dress back on and come down to breakfast. Care to see how deep the rabbit hole goes?"

Bella's stomach growled.

"I guess my mind's been made up for me." She laughed, banishing tension that had slunk into the room behind them.

"I don't suppose you have a pair of shoes you could lend me? I don't think my trainers quite match the robe."

"Sure, you get dressed and I'll find them." Hermione said and was back within moments holding jade satin pumps and a light travelling cloak in darkest green.

"Hermione, what's with all the green? Everyone's going to think I was in Slytherin." Bella moaned

"Oh school, Bella! We never thought of that. How's your Hungarian?"

"How's my what?... Oh I get it. You mean I could have gone to Durmstrang. Sorry to disappoint but I can't speak a word of it." Hermione looked crest fallen "But my French is rather good, how about Beuxbatons?"

Hermione grinned "Prefect. Let's got down stairs before breakfast gets cold. Kreacher hates wasting food and there's someone for you to meet,"

"Who"

"You'll see." Hermione gave Bella the once over "Let me do your hair first." She took her wand and pointed it at Bella's hair making it rise before twisting itself into an intricate knot. "Best spell I ever learnt" She laughed before pointing to her own hair.

The girls descended the stairs to kitchen laughing but Bella stopped dead as she saw the two guests. The first was a beautiful woman with white/blonde hair and far away eyes. It took no time at all for Bella to realise this was her 'cousin' Luna. The second was more of a guess but it wasn't a big one. The man sat next to Harry and hitting him on the back like a brother had to be Neville, she couldn't imagine anyone that close to Harry that would be covered in mud at eight o'clock on a morning.

"Bella!" Harry called his face lighting up at the sight of her, this is Luna and Neville. I owled Luna this morning and asked if she wanted a new cousin, before I knew it they were both knocking on the front door and demanding I explain what was happening." He laughed proving to both Bella and Hermione that that was his intention all along. "and they both have their suspicions as to why we're doing this. Neville thinks you must have veela blood in you and you've bewitched me and Luna...Luna..." He twirled a finger by his ear in a crackpot gesture "Well you know how Loony is." Luna took the opportunity to throw a piece of toast at Harry in defiance

"I will find that Crumple Horned Snorlack one day and you'll eat your words."

Bella just stood in the doorway and watched. It was very clear that after everything they'd been through together, they were stronger and were now more like family than friends.

"Miss Bella, please take a seat and have some breakfast before it all gets cold" Bella jumped clear out of her skin at hearing the voice that emanated from somewhere around her hip. Looking down, she saw the infamous house elf with his bat like ears and saucer sized eyes.

"Oh Kreacher, I didn't see you there, you made me jump. I'd love some breakfast thanks. It all looks delicious." Kreacher gave her a gap-toothed smile as Hermione whispered in her ear.

"I think you just made Kreacher's day. He was worried he'd scare you since Harry asked him to make himself scarce last night."

"Miss Hermione, you too." He said waving a tea towel at them like an old fish wife.

"He's softened up a bit hasn't he?" Bella whispered back as they both took a seat at the table.

"When we first arrived, while on the run, he'd started to warm up to us, well Harry and Ron anyway and when Yaxley turned up after our jaunt at the Ministry, it turned out he was really worried. When we eventually got back after the battle, he was nice even to me."

Breakfast passed in a blur of meeting new friends that felt like old ones, being taught about and quizzed on Luna's family and arranging their trip to Diagon Alley.

"But I honestly don't need any robes Harry. I'm sure Hermione can lend me some whenever I need to wear a set." Bella reasoned. It wasn't so much that the idea of shopping that made her uncomfortable, it was the fact Harry wouldn't let her part with a penny.

"Bella, I'm afraid to say most witches or are can be complete bitches when it comes to clothes. They would know in an instant if you were living out of Hermione's closet." Harry said handing a pouch of galleons to Hermione. "I don't have a clue how much you need to get, you know I'm complete rubbish when it comes to shopping. If you need anymore come find me. Neville and I will be going as far as the Leaky with you. Everyone ready to go?" Bella stared in total shock at the amount of money Harry had just handed over and wondered how much they were planning to get. It took everyone else's movement toward the hall for their cloaks before she regained her wits.

"Oh no, Sarah. I never went home last night, she must be worried sick." Bella made a grab for her handbag, that lay forgotten by the fireplace and frowned at the lack of signal on her mobile. "Urgh! Why can't I get a signal? We're in the middle of London."

"It's the wards. There's a land line in the study, use that." Bella threw him a puzzled look "It's faster than owls" Harry explained with a smile and Bella took off in the direction he was pointing. Hermione took her exit to her advantage and turned to Harry, worry creasing her face.

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing here Harry? You're risking a lot just by her being here."

"I can't explain it Hermione, it just feels like she fits. Here with us all, with me. She likes me, she liked me before she even found out who 'me' was and when she did, she didn't freak. She's taking this so well that I had to pinch myself this morning when she came down, just to make sure I was awake. You know I don't trust easily, my circle of friends hasn't changed since we left school but it's effortless with her, you can't say you haven't noticed that yourself."

"You're right but isn't this too a big gamble just for an attraction?"

"You tell me. All I know is that when she comes back down she'll straighten her hair, there's a piece that's escaped just above her right eye and she'll remove an imaginary bit of fluff from her robes." Hermione rolled her eyes at his observation and wondered how long it would take him to realise he was sunk before the foursome looked up to the stairs at the sound of footsteps.

Bella entered the kitchen and unconsciously tucked her hair behind her ear and checked her robe for lint before looking up at Harry grinning and the others shaking their heads.

"What have I missed?" She asked, slightly perplexed.

"Oh nothing, how was the call?"

"Well I told Sarah I stayed at a friends and then called my friend Clare to cover for me. I promised to explain later."

"What are you going to tell her?" Hermione asked, the lines of worry still firmly etched on her face.

"That I met a guy of something." Hermione gave her a plainly unbelieving look. "Don't worry, I'm not about to tell her I met Harry Potter the fictional character and his fictional friends, stayed a his magically hidden house then spent Saturday shopping in the both magically hidden and fictional Diagon Alley so I can pretend to be a witch, so that said fictional character doesn't end up in a fictional wizarding prison." Bella said in one breath. "They'd send the men in white white coats." She added wryly and the others laughed. "What's the plan then? Please tell me we're not apparating."

"No worries, we're travelling by Floo. It'd look strange an adult witch relying on side-along apparition. This way if anything is said, you can just claim to hate apparition, you wouldn't be the first." Neville, Luna and Hermione approached the fireplace and one by one took their turn of standing in the green flames. Bella watched as each left and mentally repeated to herself 'you can do this, you can do this' but no mantra on the planet could make it look easy. "You know what you have to do?" Harry asked, concern marring his features. Worried he was about to reconsider everything, Bella nodded and pushed aside her fears.

"I'm just saying the Leaky Cauldron right? How hard can that be?" Bella asked trying to sound nonchalant as she walked over to the fireplace and took a handful of powder from the pot. "See you at the Leaky" she said throwing the powder down and stepping onto the grate. "Leaky Cauldron!" Despite her fears, Bella badly wanted to keep her eyes open but as she felt the floor drop from beneath her, they clamped shut, only opening once her feet had hit the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. She tried her best to make the experience seem common place, dusting her robes and even going so far as to throw the fireplace a look of disdain but when she raised her gaze the entire pub was watching her. Bella turned away, blushing, as Harry dropped into the fireplace.

"Hey Harry, I thought you hated using the Floo?" Shouted the man tending the bar.

"Afternoon Tom. You're right but it's out of courtesy to my guest, Bella. She hates apparating."

"I'd rather meet a hungry dragon, you mean." She interrupted laughing and Tom nodded with a grin.

"True, true. It's not the most comfortable way to travel but look at your robe now."

"It doesn't matter, we're here to shop anyway." Harry said

"We? I thought you intended to stay here playing chess with Neville and ultimately avoiding the whole thing?" said Bella with a smile

"Well yes but we'll treat you to a late lunch in apology." Grinned Harry with his hands up in surrender

"That's all well and good but if we don't get to Madame Malkins soon, we'll have to wait all day and even girls can't spend that long looking at clothes." Joked Hermione, taking Bella's arm. Harry came forwards and gave all three girls a kiss on the cheek before whispering a quick 'good luck' in Bella's ear and dragging Neville to the bar.

**AN – Please review as always :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN – I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does (If I did, he wouldn't have married Ginny at all lol)**

The girls walked trough the Leakey's courtyard, into Diagon Alley and Bella felt her breath took away as fiction came alive. Everything screamed for her attention, the shops, the people, the clothes. Her own, that seemed slightly odd in Harry's kitchen, were almost plain compared to some of the splendour she faced. Tall pointed hats and cloaks of every colour imaginable were wherever she looked. Shoppers called greetings to one another as the owls hung outside Eeylops cried their displeasure at being awoken so early. A chorus of whizzes and bangs could be heard further down the street by a store that made all others pale in comparison. It had been painted bright orange and clearly stated 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes'. Following Bella's gaze Hermione smiled.

"That's Georges' shop. He has one in Hogsmeade now too. It's doing really well so I've been told." Hermione let out a little squeak as the tallest man Bella had ever seen started cutting his way through the crowd toward them. "Hagrid is on his way over, don't tell him anything. I love him dearly but he cannot keep a secret." She made a zipped lip gesture to Bella to enforce her words before turning towards the approaching half-giant.

"Aft'noon Hermione, Luna. I'm mighty glad t'see you. Who's this?" His eyes darted to Bella under his huge eyebrows.

"Oh, I'm Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you Hagrid" Bella said extending a hand toward him.

"Bella, ey? Did you go t'Hogwarts? Can't say I remember you." He said, wrapping his massive shovel sized hand around hers.

"I'm afraid I studied at Beuxbatons instead. Madame Maxine was full of praise about you though. I feel I know you already." She smiled and flexed her hand, both wondering if she had and broken bones and also hoping Hagrid and her supposed former Headmistress hadn't broken up since the last book. Both fears were unjustified though as she had full function of her hand and Hagrid had developed a deep blush while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Talked about me she did?"

"Oh yes. We we're forever hearing about your wonderful merits. Your skill at being the Magical Creatures Professor and how you would call her your..."

"N-no need to be sharing that now" he interrupted. "I never though she mentioned me to her students. How about that? I best be off, need to see a man in the pub about a... well about something anyway. Nice to meet you Bella."

"You too Hagrid, it's nice to put a face to the person I heard so much about. Say bonjour to Madame Maxine for me?"

"O' course. See you later Hermione, Luna. Tell Harry I could use a hand at that castle if he gets a chance will you?" Hagrid asked still blushing.

"I will. Take care Hagrid and please don't be getting another Norbet." Hermione pleaded

"I wouldn't do that." He smiled and he made his back through the shoppers. As soon as he was out of earshot Hermione turned to Bella grinning.

"Bella, that was amazing but what will happen when he goes home and she never said anything or doesn't know you?"

"Hermione she's French. There is more chance of Harry marrying Draco than her being able to stay quiet and Hagrid only knows my first name, she's got to have taught a Bella at some point."

Hermione laughed "Genius!"

"From you that is high praise but I'm worried at how easy all this is. I mean I just lied to Hagrid's face." Bella winced

"It's all in a good cause. If you look at it this way, you've probably made Hagrid realise he loves her even more." Luna soothed

"She's right. Now come on, we need to get you some robes if you're to pull this off." Hermione said, grabbing her hand and dragging her down the alley. Bella followed obediently but unconvinced and the girls made their way into the store.

Contrary to what Bella expected, the afternoon was immensely fun, if slightly embarrassing. She had still to shake the dreamlike quality to everything that happened but it didn't diminish anything, if nothing else, it made her appreciate it all the more, just in case her fears were founded and it did turn out to be nothing more than a very vivid dream. Madam Malkin had declared her beautiful on her entry and had refused to dress her in anything but shades of green, her reasoning being that Bella had 'found' her colour and it would be madness to wear anything else. Bella tried on everything from shirts to dresses to robes and by the time they had finished, she felt like a good humoured clothes horse. Hermione and Luna felt like immediate best friends, screaming their approval at things that worked and vetoing anything that as Luna put it 'looked like two wrackspurts fighting under a blanket'.

The girls left the shop in high spirits and laden down with packages. Bella now had an outfit for every occasion and almost all of it was green. She also possessed more shoes than was decent. With a total of fourteen outfits, seven more to be delivered to Luna's after being altered, ten pairs of shoes, two heavy travelling cloaks in forest green and black, three medium weight cloaks and two lighter ones to go with the one Hermione insisted she keep, Bella felt extremely well shod. She could only guess how much it had cost Harry, she had asked Hermione but she's said not to worry, Harry wouldn't miss it.

"Not to mention it's worth it" said Hermione, "I've not had that much fun in years and you could wear most of that stuff normally too." Bella had to agree the clothes, if worn right, could easily pass for Muggle attire but they screamed quality and class, a far cry from the jeans and t-shirts she normally wore.

Bella was about to suggest they head back to the pub when Hermione grabbed her arm like a vice and pulled her to a stop.

"Ginny's here!" She hissed at Luna under her breath and Bella looked around till she saw said redhead walking down the alley in their direction, it didn't seem as though they had been spotted yet though but the street was only narrow and it wouldn't be long. "We can't let her see Bella yet, she's not ready. The Weasley's will put her under the microscope. Oh sweet ghost of Merlin, what are we going to do?" Luna surprised everyone then by calmly opening the door of the store behind Bella and gently pushing her inside. Pulling the door closed once more, she turned her back on it and smiled at Hermione.

"She shouldn't meet who?" She asked completely deadpan and taking Hermione's arm, she led her toward Ginny through the crowd of shoppers.

Bella watched through the doors window for a moment and it was clear from what she saw of Ginny's excited greeting, that she suspected nothing. Bella sighed in relief, it was not of her things to so list that she meet Harry's ex wife today, if ever. Seeing the crisis had most definitely passed, Bella decided to take a look around the shop to see if it held anything of interest and was amazed to discover she was in Olivander's Wand shop. She stood enraptured between the towering shelves of boxes, each one containing a wand very similar to but completely different from the wand currently in the pocket of her cloak. Bella was so busy reading the minute labels on the boxes, 11" Holly and Unicorn hair, that a gentle cough from behind her made her jump and almost knock the boxes from their shelves.

"Good afternoon miss. May I help you? Want repair maybe, or a spare?" Bella looked into the face of the old man and felt the bile rise in her throat at the though of lying again but smiled anyway.

"Oh no, thank you. I just came in to avoid someone. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, although it is normally best to confront life's hurdles rather than drag your feet and ultimately stumble before them." Olivander smiled, reminding Bella of her grandfather, he was smart as a whip too. "Now I remember every person that has every bought a wand from me but you are a mystery. May I ask, where did you buy yours and could I trouble you to see it? I do so like seeing the work of my peers." Bella was stuck, she didn't want to seem rude but what if her wand had been made by him? What would she say? There was the chance that it had been made by another wand maker but the chances were slim. Bella could see no choice, she had to lie but just a little."

"Of course." She said pulling the wand from her cloak "I've been given it's loan while mine is repaired in France." Olivander took the wand an gently examined it, holding the gem at the base close to his eyes.

"Interesting... Very interesting. You are not the original owner of this wand but It's accepted you as well as it did it's first. I remember selling this want to a young girl that gave her life for something that mattered greatly." He said clearly intrigued.

"Harry's Mother. How is it interesting and how could the wand accept me when it's last master was killed by his own magic?" Bella asked perplexed both to how Lily's wand ended up at Grimauld Place and how since Voldemort was killed by his own hand it could accept her. Not even getting on to the fact she was a Muggle.

"I see you know a little of wand lore and you know Mr Potter too?" When Bella blushed he nodded and examined the wand a little more closely. "Wands and magic are strange things. Indeed Voldemort died by his own hand but a lot happened in the years between Harry's mother's death and Voldemort's. If my guess is correct, by wand lore it belongs to Harry but the circumstance of his mother's death has left a great impact on this wand and I believe that is what has led it to accepting you so readily." He said handing it back to Bella.

"But... but..." Bella was dying to ask the the question that was now plaguing her but to do so would shatter the charade and it was too much of a risk.

"But why would a wand accept a Muggle?" Bella stared open mouthed in shock. The old man was clearly sharper than she gave him credit for. "As I said my dear, magic is a strange thing and the magic that has touched this wand is the most powerful of all." He said cryptically. Bella wanted to ask more but Hermione and Luna chose that moment to enter the shop.

"Bella?" Bella quickly put her wand back in her cloak before turning to face the girls.

"Hi, I've just been talking to Mr Olivander. How did it go out there?" Bella asked, hoping they wouldn't ask how things had gone in the store.

"Like nothing was amiss." Hermione answered "Shall we get back to the boys?" Bella threw an anxious look at Olivander but me merely nodded and took her hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you. Please remember to stop by again. Good to see you again, Luna, Hermione."

"You too Mr Olivander. It's a shame we can't stay." said Luna

"Quite alright. I'm sure I'll see you when you have more time." He pulled his hand back from Bella's and she felt something left in her palm. As the girls pushed her out ahead of them she quickly looked and discovered it was folded parchment. Checking behind her to make sure Hermione and Luna wouldn't see, she unfolded it to see it was a note.

_Your secret is safe._

Bella counted her blessings and put the note in her pocket.

"So, what do you think? Should we shrink the packages or just lighten them and wait to see the look on Harry's face?" Hermione asked grinning like a Cheshire cat. Bella and Luna laughed while Hermione cast the charm to lighten the bags and boxes.

As they walked back into the bar, their wishes were fulfilled. Harry's jaw almost hit the table and he looked as though they had walked in with half of Madam Malkin's and, as Bella mused with a smile, they probably had.

Harry heard female voices and looked up in time to see the girls enter the pub. It must have gone well he thought, since they were laughing and smiling in a way that only girls can after a successful shopping trip, not to mention the amount of boxes they were holding. Bella was glowing and Harry felt his jaw drop at the sight of her. To anyone else she was just a witch enjoying a shopping trip with friends but to him she was the most amazing woman he had every met. She had taken to his world like she was born to it and had never once in the last two days, shown any sign she was jealous of it or the huge part of his life Hermione held. Women in the past had considered her a threat and never been able to understand that she was family. Harry knew his motives fro keeping Bella in his life weren't purely for friendship, as he told Hermione but he was afraid of being burnt or driving her away and he's happily stay just her friend for the rest of his life if it meant she could stay in it.

** AN - That 's the last of the existing chapters. I just need to find my notes now. Expect newness in a couple of weeks, then weekly once I've got back into the writing habit :)**

**Reviews please, as ever :D**


End file.
